


Let Me Do the Talking

by LuckyDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Chloe KNOWS, Dom Chloe Decker, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 4, Praise Kink, Service Top, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), musician Lucifer Morningstar, nebulous chronology, not quite wingfic but close, so much praise kink, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDragon/pseuds/LuckyDragon
Summary: Lucifer regularly fulfills every one of Chloe's desires, but Chloe sets out to show him how much she wants to do the same for him.





	Let Me Do the Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling impatient and was about to post this unbeta'd, but then the wonderful [sutekinanijinoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutekinanijinoiro) swooped in and said, "NO! We will NOT die like men. We. Are. BETA." And sutekinanijinoiro caught so many typos that I feel my life has been saved. *^_^*
> 
> As a side note, to be able to appropriately describe this fic, I've coined a new term: fluffersmutter. It's kind of like a fluffernutter but entirely different.
> 
> One last thing: In this fic, there's a point where Chloe asks that Lucifer play her a song. I imagine the song as being something like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyY4IZ3JDFE&list=RDxkU5WYoMCVI&index=5).

When Chloe wrapped up her remaining paperwork for the day, she leaned back in her chair and got out her phone, typing a quick message. She bit her lower lip, hesitating briefly before sending it. 

_ To Lucifer:   
_ _Are you free? Can I come over? _

Chloe rose from her desk and gathered her things to leave, but she received a response before she was even able to reach the precinct’s stairs. 

_ From Lucifer:   
_ _Of course I’m free for you, Detective! And you’re absolutely welcome to come over whenever you like. And come under, for that matter. Not to mention in front of. In fact, I’m always delighted when you come anywhere in my general vicinity. _

Chloe hurried out of the precinct, keeping her head ducked low to hide her blush. The detective could practically hear the solicitous, seductive rumble of his voice through the message. Just thinking about his playful words, she rolled her eyes as she walked, but she also couldn’t help the indulgent smile that spread across her face. When she had settled into the driver’s seat of her car, she replied.

_ To Lucifer:  
_ _Down, Devil! Talking first, sex later. And before you get your feathers ruffled, no, it’s not a serious talk, so don’t worry, okay?_

Chloe didn’t even bother putting the phone down. She received a response almost instantly. 

_ From Lucifer:   
_ _Oooh, we could always talk about sex, you know._

At that, Chloe bit her lip again and hesitated. A butterfly knocked its way around in her stomach. She’d been trying to build up the courage for this conversation for days, and she needed to woman up and get the ball rolling. Of course, if she committed by bringing it up, she’d have to follow through when she arrived.

_ To Lucifer:   
_ _Actually, I do want to talk about sex. :) See you soon, driving now. _

_ From Lucifer:  
_ _Delightful! I’ll be waiting, love._

The lone butterfly in her stomach settled, at least to a degree. She started the car and headed for the penthouse. It was a Friday, and Trixie would be spending the weekend with Dan, so Chloe might not even make it back to her apartment until Sunday. She did a quick mental check — she was certain she’d left enough clothes at Lucifer’s to see her through the weekend. 

Of course, there was the possibility that she wouldn’t be wearing much in the way of clothing over the next couple of days. 

When Lucifer had finally returned from Hell, they’d gone through a few bumps and hitches, but then at long last they’d fallen into bed together about a month ago. When it finally happened, it wasn’t a sweet and tender thing as Chloe had imagined in the long, empty time he’d been gone. Instead, when the tension finally snapped between them, they’d come together with the ferocity of the truly desperate, with unyielding hands grabbing hold, lips and teeth taking greedy tastes of sweet skin, and burning eyes feasting on the sight of each other.

In Lucifer’s case, the burning eyes had been literal, but Chloe had the feeling her own eyes had reflected the fire right back at him. 

Just like that, they’d been lovers for several weeks, and Lucifer had proved over and over that he was worth every minute of the wait, every stray thought of naughty curiosity, every secret self-touch conducted while wondering, “What would it actually be like?” 

The Devil turned out to be the most generous lover Chloe Decker could ever have imagined, far beyond anything she’d ever experienced before. 

It was very much like being worshipped. Over the past weeks, Lucifer had set out to satisfy her with zealous devotion. He paid attention to her every reaction and became so attuned to her body that he could play her even more adroitly than he did his piano. 

So, yes, he was generous in the sack. However, Chloe had started to experience a growing concern that he was a little _ too _ generous. She felt treasured and wildly pleasured, but she also felt...somehow frustrated. She had tentatively, curiously attempted to return his worship, to learn his body and his pleasures in a similar way, but somehow he always seemed to turn the tables back on her and overwhelm her senses until she became a mindless bundle of _ need _for him. Chloe didn’t think he was doing it deliberately, but perhaps merely out of some sort of habit or misconception. 

As she pulled up to a red light, she bit her lip. She knew exactly what she wanted to happen. She wanted him to lose control, just as she had done so many times already. 

She wanted the Devil to give himself over to her entirely. 

Chloe had put a lot of thought into how to accomplish that. She knew his sexual experience was...well, the word _ extensive _didn’t begin to cover it. For the past week, she’d been wracking her brain trying to think of what she could do to push his buttons. She’d turned it into something of a case, with notes and observations and lists of evidence. However, every last piece of information had proven to be either inconclusive or contradictory. Based on his personal testimonies as well as everything she knew from interviewing or talking with his past lovers, he seemed to love everything to do with sex and intimate physicality. Unfortunately, that also meant nothing stood out as his personal favorite. 

Her hot investigation went cold, or at least it did for a little while, until...

The car behind her honked, causing Chloe to startle. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” She glared in the rear-view mirror before driving forward. 

The break in her case had come from a surprising source: herself. 

The previous day, the homicide they’d been working on turned into a runaround, and they’d been driving all over town starting first thing in the morning. When midafternoon came and Chloe’s stomach started rumbling, only then did she realize they’d missed lunch. Without her saying a word, Lucifer had changed course and plunked them down in an out-of-the-way delicatessen with the best ham and cheese croissant Chloe had ever eaten. 

Lucifer had watched her devouring the meal with a tickled expression on his face. “Is it to your liking, Detective?”

She thought about that for a moment as she wiped the grease off her fingertips on a napkin. 

“You always seem to know just the thing I need, and you make it happen,” she finally said. “I’m really lucky to have you back. And I’m even luckier that you’re my partner.” 

Lucifer had stared at her, stunned. “Surely you...It’s only a sandwich, Detective.” 

“Mm, maybe,” she hedged. “But the truth is you take good care of me without making it seem like a chore or that I _ need _to be taken care of. I’ve gotten a lot of that in the past, but never from you. This sandwich is just one of many examples of how you’re so good for me.” 

After another moment of that devil-in-the-headlights look on his face, he blushed, scoffed, and brushed her compliment aside with a casual, “What are partners for?” Then he looked away.

But he didn’t look away before she noticed how his pupils had blown wide. 

With that, she had her lead, and it was a very strong, very promising lead. Last night, with her mind replaying that incident over and over, she had formulated a plan, and all she had to do was follow through. 

Chloe was ready to make a deal with the Devil.

* * *

By the time she arrived at the penthouse, the nervous butterfly had returned, and it brought a friend. They danced a tango in her stomach. 

Chloe and her butterflies entered Lucifer’s home together when the elevator gave its cheerful ding. 

She was greeted by the sound of piano music as her own personal Devil tickled the ivory. He wore his classic black slacks and white dress shirt, but his jacket was missing. He had his sleeves rolled up as he played. It was a very common sight for her. However, the thing that wasn’t so common was the song — for once, she couldn’t recognize it. 

She wandered over to the grand piano to lean over the side of it. Two tumblers of scotch rested on coasters atop the shiny surface. She picked up the one with a large ice cube in it, already slightly melted, just the way she liked it. 

Lucifer smiled flirtatiously up at her and gave her a low and welcoming, “Hello, Detective,” which was also just the way she liked it. Meanwhile, his talented hands never stopped playing. 

She gave him back a little hum and smiled around the rim of the tumbler.

He grinned in return but then narrowed his eyes. “Just a moment,” Lucifer said as he stopped playing. He then picked up a pencil and wrote something on his...sheet music?

Chloe blinked and looked at the mess of papers propped on the music rack. It wasn’t something she was used to seeing. 

“Are you…” she tilted her head in curiosity, “...are you composing?” 

Lucifer gave a little shrug as he resumed playing. Chloe paid more attention to the melody. “I suppose you could say I’m dabbling a bit. Funny thing about that: You see, I have this lady love, and she happens to be a cop. And she has this horrible habit of doing her paperwork. Nasty business. Meanwhile, I had some time on my hands, and rather than turn into a lonesome Devil, I thought I’d fiddle with a little songwriting.” 

Unexpectedly pleased with the turn of events, Chloe swayed a little to the song, but she continued to smile at him over her drink. “That’s a piano, not a fiddle.” 

Lucifer gave a small laugh at that but continued to play effortlessly. “I can play a mean fiddle, too, you know.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Chloe leaned her elbows against the surface of the piano, holding her drink up between them and feeling the vibrations of music traveling through her body. The melody was soothing and somehow danced back and forth over a line between classical and modern. “I’m going to worry if you ever get a piano made of gold and start challenging people to duels.” 

“Ugh, that song is ludicrous. Not the music, but the lyrics!” He shook his head, clearly disgusted. “As though I’d _ ever _draw a bow so that it hissed across the strings. That is defamation against an artist. Slander. Ma’am, I would like someone arrested for this cruelty.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at his exaggerated, woebegone expression. “I’ll get riiight on that.” 

They remained that way for a bit, with Lucifer playing and occasionally making notes and Chloe enjoying her drink as she unwound from the work day. The scotch made everything seem warm and comfortable. 

After a while, as Lucifer continued to play, he asked, “You had something you wanted to talk about, darling? And, if I recall, it was of an intimate nature?” 

The way he said the word _ intimate _ made a delicious shiver travel down her spine but also brought the butterflies back. She took a deep breath and looked straight into the Devil’s pretty brown eyes. 

“I want to ask for a favor.” 

Lucifer missed his keys, and the discordant notes echoed loudly through the room, startling the detective. She nearly dropped her drink into the body of the piano. 

He stared at her, his expression dead serious and intent. His breath seemed shaky.

“Name it.” 

The two simple words felt heavy, like the weight of responsibility. In that moment, Chloe realized that she might possibly be the most powerful human being in the world...because if she asked for the world, he’d give it to her. 

However, after a few nervous heartbeats under his intense stare, she shook her head, smiling to herself at the silly notion. Even he couldn’t do that, or at least she didn’t think he could. Plus, she had a plan and needed to stay focused. She took a deep breath and another sip of scotch before setting down her glass.

“You know that thing from last weekend? The thing with the, um, with the silk ties that you...you know, and the blindfold. And you made rules and explained about the, um, the color system beforehand?” Lucifer’s Dad help her, but she could barely manage to get that out. 

Lucifer blinked a couple of times in apparent surprise, and his intense expression and posture relaxed into good-humored bemusement. 

“Darling, must I really explain the nature of these favors to you? If you’re going to ask for a favor, you really ought to ask for something I wouldn’t leap at the chance to do regardless.” He gave her body an appreciative scan. “Of _ course _I’ll give you a repeat performance. I was actually thinking I’d like to see you in the blue silk sometime soon, although the gold truly did suit you. Right, I’ll just go get the silks, shall I?” 

Lucifer moved to rise from the piano bench, but Chloe stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait! Wait just a second.” He stilled and remained seated. “Not quite what I was asking, although, yes, tempting, and please save that for the future.”

“Ah, of course. My apologies, Detective. You have something else in mind, I take it?” 

“Mmhm,” she nodded. “You, not me. I mean with the rules to follow and the colors.” She watched him, waiting for his answer with bated breath.

His eyes shone with eagerness. “First of all, I accept. Second, you’re still not grasping the favors thing. This might just be the easiest favor I’ve ever granted in my life, which as you know, has been on the long side.” 

At last, the butterflies fluttered away, leaving Chloe feeling more confident and excited. 

“You seem really sure about that when you haven’t even heard the rules yet,” she said teasingly. 

Lucifer responded with a look that had “are you kidding me?” written all over it. “I’m certain I can handle whatever fun little rules you’d like to throw at me. I even promise not to unlock any cuffs or knots.”

Smiling, Chloe slowly shook her head. “No restraints necessary. In fact, they’d sort of defeat the point.”

“Oh? And what is the point?”

“Free rein,” she replied. 

He tilted his head and raised his brows expectantly, clearly waiting for her to elaborate. Chloe only shook her head again. 

“I have just two rules. The first is that you let me direct all of your movements.” She raised one finger and then the other. “And the second is that you let me do the talking. You’ll get to use only four words: more, less, yes, and no. Of course you can use the colors, too, but that’s it. Are you okay with those rules?” 

His offered her a patient smile. “Of course, darling. But you do realize I’m going to feel like an absolute thief when I call in your return favor later on. That’s not going to stop me, of course, but I promise to feel naughty about it.” 

“Naughty is kind of your default setting, Lucifer,” she said with a little crinkle of her nose. 

“Accurate,” he agreed. “Speaking of which, what happens when I break the rules? I have all sorts of fun toys for erotic punishments, and I’ll give you _ free rein _ to choose whichever items you’d like to use on me.” His tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip, a practiced move meant to entice.

Already slipping into her role, Chloe went to the side of the piano bench and gently put her hands on the sides of his face. “I’m not going to need them. This? This is going to be all about rewards, no punishments.”

Lucifer pouted. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Chloe smiled and dusted a thumb over his five-o’clock shadow. “Mm, I think it’ll be a lot of fun, actually. Besides, that just means it’s up to me to make it worth your while.” She took in a deep breath; she could feel the excitement starting to build. “Are you ready to start right now?” 

Lucifer responded to the change in her, his eyes softening almost imperceptibly. “Yes.” 

Chloe sighed happily. “Beautifully done already,” she whispered to him and then moved slowly forward to put a lingering, gentle kiss at the top of his left cheekbone, just beside his eye. She drew back just as slowly, and his eyes opened from having closed at her touch. 

His reaction registered slight confusion, the joking playfulness already canceled out.

Excellent. 

She let go of his face and moved around to stand behind him where he sat. He instinctively moved to turn to keep facing her. 

“Stop,” she said softly, her hands light upon his shoulders. “I want you to stay like this.”

A strange sort of twitch motion rippled through his body, but he held still. 

“Yes, just like that. Thank you.” 

The single disadvantage of the position was that Chloe couldn’t see his face and read his reactions. However, she very much appreciated the temporary height advantage, as well as the vulnerable lines of his sloping neck. 

_ Say it aloud, _ she reminded herself. The thoughts she usually hesitated to speak...they needed to come out for this whole experiment to work.

“Sometimes I wish I could spend at least an hour just nibbling and nuzzling on your neck,” she confessed, keeping her voice soft and gentle. “I do that a little bit some mornings, if I wake up before you. I tuck myself into your side and put my face against your throat.” He neither moved nor said anything in response, so she leaned down and gave a warm, brief suck on the right side of his neck, capturing flesh between her lips momentarily before releasing him. A second reward. “You’re doing so well already. But back to what I was saying. Whenever I wake up first, I snuggle up against your lovely neck and just breathe quietly. I don’t do much else because I don’t want to wake you.” 

She petted her hands gently over the white fabric covering his shoulders. Then she moved to kiss down the back of his neck, from the top of his spine to where his shirt collar hindered her. Chloe hooked a finger in his collar and pulled it down a bit so she could sneak in one more kiss along the line. Then she moved around to suck a quick mark into the other side of his neck, leaving a cute red bruise behind. 

“I so appreciate that you’re letting me do this, Lucifer,” she told him as she nuzzled into his neck. “I’m grateful that you’re giving me the freedom to explore your body. It’s an enormous gift.”

“A very small favor, actually,” he corrected her, his voice slightly breathy. 

“Shh, no talking now,” she replied, and she wrapped one arm across his front to place a hand at the base of his throat, her palm cupped over the jut of his collarbones and fingertips tracing delicate skin. She had her face beside his, watching him from the side as he looked forward. Then she did nothing else, merely holding still and waiting. 

He sighed and quieted, but she could tell that he still had a lot of resistance left to work through. Chloe hoped she was up to the task. 

“Good, very good. I know how difficult it can be for you to resist giving an opinion.” At that, he shot her a pointed look from the corner of his eyes but otherwise said nothing. She merely smiled back at him. “But you’re already doing very well. You’re going to do such a good job with everything I ask tonight. And I have a _ lot _to ask for. I plan to be very...” a kiss to his shoulder, “very...” another kiss over the stubble covering the pulse just below the corner of his jaw, “demanding.” She couldn’t resist kissing that same spot again and giving a little kitten lick to feel the rasp of short bristles against her tongue. Warmth filled her lower belly, but not from the scotch. “You think my rules are too easy, but we’ve barely started. It’s okay if you don’t understand them yet. I promise you will.”

The last she whispered next to his ear, and it finally caused a slight shiver to travel through his long frame. 

“Yes, very good,” she praised him, and immediately another tremor followed, and he let out a small, questioning sound. She took her thumb and stroked a line from his chin, down the center of his throat, and back down to the hollow base where she’d originally felt the vocalization. “I forgot to mention. Sounds are all fine as long as they aren’t words. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, darling,” he replied, playfulness back in his voice.

“Shhhh.” She took the same thumb and pressed it against his lips, her hand again pressed against his strong jawline. Chloe waited for several more heartbeats before she moved her thumb to the corner of his mouth. “‘Darling’ isn’t one of your words, is it?” 

“No,” he replied quietly. 

“Good.” She moved her thumb back over his lips, brushing side to side across them. “I know you, Lucifer. I know you love to push boundaries, but I also know you can follow these rules if you choose to. For instance, I’m sure you want to kiss my thumb right now, but you’re not going to, because I’m asking you to remain still. Will you stay still for me?” 

He opened his mouth, and his breath touched the pad of her thumb. “Yes.” 

“Wonderful. Thank you, Lucifer. That is exactly what I wanted.” At her words, his breath hitched, and then he swallowed hard and closed his mouth. 

She gave him several minutes of attention like that, her thumb caressing his lips, and her mouth exploring his neck. 

“Play me a song?” she requested. “Something sweet, slow.”

It took him a moment to respond, as if the words didn’t make sense to him right away, but then he raised his hands to the keys and began, just as she asked. 

As he filled the air with music, she pressed affection against his neck with lips and tongue, occasionally tracing silly lines with the tip of her nose. “I love listening to you. You’re an amazing musician, and singer, too. You put so much passion into it.” She reached her arms under his own arms, wrapping around his torso. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, and his playing slowed. 

She gave him the encouragement he needed. “Keep going for me, please? I want to hear more.” And so he did, and she gradually opened his shirt while trying to avoid hindering his movements. When she’d gotten the last of the buttons, she left the shirt where it was, still tucked in and covering him but open. She slipped one hand onto his chest and the other over his stomach, and she enjoyed the sensation of his muscles shifting under her hands as he played. She pressed her body flush against his back. His pulse beat strongly under her palms.

Oh, how she wanted this man, devil and angel alike. It would be impossible to ever truly possess him, but for that moment it felt as though she could hold him as her own for at least a little while. 

Eventually the song wound down to a natural conclusion. “More?” Lucifer asked. 

Chloe smiled against his neck. “Very nicely done. My wickedly smart, handsome Devil.” She gave several luxurious kisses to his neck and shoulder in reward. “No more right now. I’d like you to stand up, please. I want to be able to see you.” 

She kept a hand on his arm as he rose, refusing to break contact. Then she tugged on his hand and pulled him to stand a few steps away from the piano, and she looked up at him. He appeared curious, perhaps a little on the guarded side, clearly unsure of exactly where she was going with this. Some arousal also shone through in the way his black-lined eyes had dilated slightly.

Chloe could work with that. 

“I really enjoyed the way you let me hold you like that, Lucifer,” she explained, smiling up at him. He gave her a smile back but didn’t move or respond, clearly willing to continue playing along. “And although I enjoyed it, it’s a lot easier to do this now that I can see your face.” She slipped a hand into his shirt again, grazing along his stomach. His eyelids lowered partly. “Now I can look at you and understand what each touch does to you. You do such a beautiful job of reacting like this, Lucifer. I love it.” She ran her fingernails against his skin, not to harm but to tease. He opened his mouth to take in a sharp breath. 

Next she untucked his shirt. “Help me get this off of you, please?” she requested. And he moved his arms so that she could peel it from his shoulders, making sure to brush her clothed form against his bare skin as much as possible in the process. 

She took the shirt from him and laid it across the piano bench. She approached him again but didn’t touch him, only held out a hand. “I want you to take off your shoes and socks. You can hold my hand for balance if you like.” 

His indignant expression let her know what he thought of that. However, he still took her hand. She held his hand steady as he completed his task. When he was done, he straightened back up again, but she kept his hand. 

“Good, thank you for indulging me,” she said. For his reward, she turned his hand upward and kissed the center of his palm. Then she held it up to her cheek and pressed against it, closing her eyes momentarily to savor the sensation. “Your hands are always so expressive. I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I kind of stare at them sometimes.” She pressed another kiss to his palm and risked a glance at his face. 

His arched brow spoke clearly. He didn’t need words to be able to tell her, _ I know. I caught you at it ages ago. Try to keep up. _

“Yeah, yeah,” Chloe groused through her smile, rolling her eyes. Gently she returned his hand to his side, and then she moved into him, sliding her arms slowly around his waist. 

He automatically started to raise his arms to return the embrace. Firmly but gently, she said, “No, keep them down, please?” Then she waited, looking up at him expectantly. 

The instant the “no” had left her lips, he had frozen. She watched a few rapid and hard-to-define reactions flit across his face, but then he slowly lowered his arms back to his sides. Pleased, Chloe delivered a long, open-mouthed kiss to the center of his chest. “Thank you.” She pulled back just enough to grin up at him as she stroked lines on his back with her fingers. “Are my little rules more challenging than you expected?” 

“Yes,” he said, and he seemed to want to continue. However, he was stymied by the lack of available vocabulary. Instead, he put all of his considerable charm and seductive resonance into a single word. _ “More.” _

Chloe had learned over the past few weeks to yield everything when he spoke that way and looked at her with that demanding gaze. The pleasure would be worth it, her body told her on a throb. Her nipples tightened, and molten heat sent a quiver through that sensitive place between her legs. She almost fell into the trap, leaning up into his magnetism, reaching for his lips with her own mouth, but then she snapped out of it and pulled back. 

“Of course I’ll give you more, Lucifer,” she replied, amused by his disgruntled pout. “That’s really all I’m after right now. I want the chance to take care of you just as well as you take care of me.”

His brows twitched, and his mouth opened and just as quickly closed. He probably wanted to argue with her on that point. 

Instead of entertaining his protests, she simply did what she wanted to do: She pulled her hands back around to his front, setting them on the soft skin of his chest. Then she kissed a languid line down his sternum. He practically vibrated with the effort to keep still. 

Chloe looked up at him, feeling joyfully in love. “You really are putting your best effort into this. I’m impressed, but I shouldn’t be surprised. You put your whole heart into everything you do.” Her hands trailed down his chest and followed up by stroking the backs of her fingers along his sides and abdomen. When she spoke again, she kept her words quiet and low. “You’re exciting, and I’m not just talking about sex when I say that. You’ve made my life richer, brighter, more _ fun.” _

Unable to resist, she gave in to the temptation to lean over and take one of his hardened nipples in her mouth. Chloe sighed happily and lavished attention on it, enjoying the feel of the stiff point under her tongue, luxuriating in the noise of surprise he made and the roll of his body as he resisted the urge to move. The detective gave a satisfied moan and let go of her treat to smile at him. 

“You’re in control of yourself, Lucifer,” she whispered. “I knew you wouldn’t need any restraints, and I was right. You’re being so, so good for me.” His eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them before, and he licked at his parted lips not in an effort to entice, but because he couldn’t help himself. Without breaking eye contact, Chloe tapped the nipple with her index finger, making him shiver. “More of this?” She rubbed the same finger back and forth over his nipple twice. 

He gave a needy, short sound she’d never heard him make before. “More.” His breath caught on the word, and she could hear the unspoken _ please _that wanted to follow it.

“Of course.” She continued to tease the nipple under her fingertip, and with her mouth she applied gentle caresses to the other. Her free arm she used to wrap around his trim waist. He seemed almost to melt into her touch, cooperating subtly with each of her movements, and his breathy sigh seemed to turn halfway into a moan. Chloe hummed her appreciation across his damp, sensitive flesh. 

Until that point, she hadn’t yet had a chance to truly explore his body, not without interruption. His energetic, frenetic personality mixed with his habitual tendency to steer any situation his own way resulted in both frequent distractions and casual dominance in the bedroom. Chloe didn’t object to either, in principle, but she wanted her turn to focus on giving her partner everything he desired, the chance to understand and test boundaries. She knew that he held himself in check, frequently, for her sake, staving off his needs in favor of fulfilling hers. 

Chloe aimed to unleash the Devil that night. 

She gave a last lingering, hard suck before pulling back and reaching for his belt. With just a little direction, she helped him out of his pants, leaving him completely bare — her Devil seemed to almost never use underwear, although she knew he owned several attractive styles. 

His cock was already firm beneath her gaze. “Flattering,” she said with appreciation.

He grinned back and waggled his eyebrows at her. Chloe laughed softly, that delightful feeling of being enamored creeping up again to flush her cheeks. 

She took a step back and slowly unbuttoned her own top. His gaze followed every motion of her hands as they lowered in a straight line. Her lacy black bra peeked through, and his eyes turned hungry. 

“I never used to allow myself to need much, to ask for much of anything,” she said as she stripped. “I can handle things on my own, so I don’t really _ need _to, you know? But that never stopped you from giving me all the attention I could stand. You spoil me, Lucifer, and you’re so, so good at making me feel precious to you.” 

His eyes were locked on hers now, ignoring her slow strip tease in favor of absorbing her words. She held his gaze as she removed her shirt. “Being with you is like basking in the sunlight.”

Chloe removed her sensible brown shoes and socks and then removed her slacks, revealing lacy black underwear to match the bra. Clad only in her underwear, she stepped back into his space and put her hands low on his waist. His cock brushed against her lower belly as she looked up into his eyes. “You’re just like the sun. You’re so bright that it’s hard to look at you sometimes, but that’s _ all _I want to do.” 

At that, his arms came up halfway, and he started to lower his head to kiss her. However, at the smallest shake of Chloe’s head, he stopped himself, lowering his arms again and lifting his head again with a pained grimace. 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said. “You’re doing so, so well.” Chloe slid one hand to the small of his back and used it to pull him into her as she pressed forward, giving a roll of her lower body against his as she kissed his shoulder. 

Lucifer groaned. “Yes, more,” he urged her, tilting his head slightly to breathe in her scent. 

However, Chloe pulled away and took one of his hands in hers. “Definitely more, but let’s take this to the bedroom. Follow me,” she instructed and led him by the hand. Then she directed him to lie down in the center of the bed, and she crawled onto it and sat kneeling at his side. 

“If you need to hold onto something, it’s okay if you grab the sheets. Okay?” 

“Yes.” 

Then she leaned over him, still angled at his side, and she planted her elbows on either side of his head, brushing at his hair with her fingers. “Mind checking in for me? Give me a color?” she asked. 

Lucifer gave a little hum and glanced down at her lips. “Green,” he said. He flicked his eyes up to her eyes and back down to her lips. 

Chloe laughed softly at his antics. “Hmm, you seem to expect a reward for that.”

Lucifer gave her his very best “I’m innocent” look. “Yes,” he insisted, drawing out the single word. 

“Well, I happen to agree. And I’m going to kiss you. But! I expect you to _ receive _the kiss, not give it.” 

With that said, Chloe dove in and kissed the bejesus out of her Devil. She tested, tasted, and pressed, directing his movements with both her hands and whispered words. She learned things she hadn’t known before, like the fact that a luxurious glide of her tongue along his would cause him to surge up and break his invisible restraints to try to kiss her back. As soon as he broke, she froze and took a careful grip of his hair with her fingers, holding him and waiting. He made a noise of distress but stilled. 

Then she went back to kissing him for a few moments before she used the same move, her tongue invading his mouth, and she got the same reaction, which she again quelled. 

It took her four tries before he finally let her continue without surging up against her to actively pursue the kiss. But when he finally held still for her, oh, that was the magic trick indeed. She did exactly the things that would drive him mad, over and over, and he moaned for it. Where she knelt at his side leaning over him, she could feel his right arm against her leg, and it tensed reflexively as he clutched at the sheets. 

Chloe wasn’t entirely unaffected, either. She wanted nothing more than to rub her legs together, but she held off and kept her focus on Lucifer. 

Eventually she drew the kiss to a close and looked down at what she’d wrought. He was a hot mess, cheeks flushed, panting and pliant, his eyes barely open and obviously dazed. 

“There you are,” she whispered. “That’s what I’m after. That look right there is everything. You’re so beautiful like this.” Chloe gave a little bite to his lower lip. “Now we can really get started.” 

Through experimentation, Chloe found a place behind his left ear that made him whimper when she sucked it, as well as a spot on his shoulder that caused him to melt if she bit it. She had known from previous encountered that the insides of his arms were a good spot, but through trial and error she discovered that by raking her nails along the insides of his biceps, he could barely restrain himself from thrusting his hips forward in urgency. 

Through it all, she lavished him with praise and rewards. He soaked it up like a flower taking in sunlight.

Eventually, though, she directed him to spread his thighs so that she could kneel between them. As he stared down at her, panting and with his eyes barely open, she removed her bra and then crouched over him, her hair spilling down to tickle his hips. 

“This might be even more difficult for you,” she promised. “Ready?”

He made a small motion with his head, neither a denial nor an agreement but somehow both. He said nothing, only gave a halted moan. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe moved back to his side to meet his eyes more closely. “You okay? Seriously now, not playing.” 

He laughed weakly and then panted for a moment before taking a deep breath and gradually calming down. Then he laughed again, more firmly. “Fancy that. _ Me. _Getting overwhelmed by a little bit of oral before it even starts. What are you even doing to me, Chloe?" He gave her a look filled with hazy, stupefied wonder that was usually reserved for when he was flying as high as a kite.

“Just doing my best to show you how much I love you,” she replied quietly. Chloe petted one hand soothingly against his jawline, tracing over stubble. “We can call it quits there. If you say the word, we’ll call it done. Not done, I mean, but we can go back to how we do things normally.” She gave a little kiss to his shoulder and fought to keep any hint of disappointment out of her gaze.

He ran his fingers through her hair once and then dropped his arm back to the bed and shook his head. 

“More,” he requested. 

Chloe smiled. “Okay. Okay we can do more. Thank you, Lucifer. My good, handsome Devil.” Chloe shifted up and kissed his neck once, a quick reward, before resuming her place between his legs. 

She took Lucifer’s cock in one hand to steady it and drew the tip into her mouth and proceeded to drive him mad. Despite their pause to converse, she already had his body so worked up and attuned for reward, it took hardly any effort to bring him to the edge. She didn’t even bother trying to correct him when he reached his hands up to the headboard and raised his knees as he dug his heels into the bed in an effort to keep his hips still. Meanwhile, his moans and whimpers would forever be seared into Chloe’s memories. 

Before he could come, however, she pulled away, resulting in his instant, wordless shout of denial. 

As he struggled to hold still in the throes of his frustration, Chloe had to deal with some frustration of her own. She stepped off of the bed briefly to slip off her dampened panties, leaving them on the tile floor, and then returned to Lucifer’s side, kneeling again but this time with her knees spread wide. 

Chloe braced one hand in the center of his chest and put the other between her legs, sliding two fingers in easily on a wet stroke. Everything was throbbing and warm, more than ready for the main event. His eyes had gone wide, riveted between her legs despite the fact that her hand obscured his view.

“Lucifer,” she whispered. “Seeing you like this, seeing you need and react, I am so aroused right now I can hardly wait to get on you.” 

Slowly, feeling flushed and a bit drunk on arousal, Chloe removed her hand and raised herself to straddle him. With one hand, she held his cock steady to lower herself with excruciating slowness, staring into his eyes as she descended.

Brown eyes turned more and more red with every inch that she took into her body. His face twisted, and he breathed harshly through his nose as he clenched his jaw. Yet through it, he held himself still. 

Experimentally, Chloe gave one throbbing roll of her hips. Lucifer gave a stilted, stifled thrust in return, and he shouted harshly, throwing his head back just for a moment before snapping it back up to stare intently at her, awaiting her next command. 

Everything in Chloe throbbed with need. They were so close.…

“Lucifer, what do you want?” she asked, desperate. 

He didn’t respond at first. He seemed to be having trouble remembering what words he had available. But then his fiery eyes registered the memory. 

“More!” he demanded, it became a litany, a prayer. “More, more, _ more.” _

“Good,” Chloe responded, and she put a hand in his hair again, focusing on his flaming eyes. “Then this is the last instruction. Until now, you’ve always been focused on me and what you can give to me. You give, and give, and give. Now? Now I want you to _ take. Everything. You. Need.” _

He waited for one heartbeat, then two, but when she released her hold on his hair, all Hell broke loose. 

He shouted and reversed their positions so fast that she barely noticed the shift before he was looming over her. He braced both of his hands on the leather headboard, his entire body arched up and away from her except for where they were joined, and he thrust into her in complete abandon. The rhythm was new, different, without any caution or composure, and he had Chloe shouting and thrown into an unexpected orgasm in just moments after he’d begun. She trembled and shook, and still he continued, his body hammering against hers in desperate search for relief. Her arousal barely had a chance to abate before it began to build once more. 

Ruthlessly, she reached up and dragged her fingernails down the sensitive insides of his arms. Lucifer hollered her name, and shuddered, and suddenly his enormous wings sprang from his back, flailing. 

Lucifer released the headboard and descended upon her, wrapping her in a snug embrace and burying his face in her hair, calling her name over and over as he continued to thrust. Chloe shuddered as it changed the angle perfectly for her, and every muscle inside of her trembled on his length in a second, rippling orgasm. 

That time, Lucifer followed her, letting out a tortured sound of ecstasy as he came.

His thrusts slowed but didn’t altogether stop. Chloe shivered at the ongoing stimulation, which was barely on the correct side of being too much. 

Above her, Lucifer was letting out soft grunts, panting. Still desperate and in need, his cock still fully hard inside her body. His wings twitched and shook, feathers whispering secrets of unsated desire in the air around them. 

Ever since the beginning of their physical relationship, Chloe had suspected that he frequently stopped before he was really, truly done, out of consideration for her. 

She took a hold of his hair again, pulling his head back so she could meet his hellfire eyes. 

“I said _ everything,” _ she reminded him, demanded of him, her voice husky from shouting. When he hesitated, she slipped two of her fingers into his unresisting mouth...they were the same two fingers that she had slid into her own body a short time ago. 

He moaned. His eyes rolled back, and he again began to thrust with uninhibited yearning for fulfillment. This time his strokes were longer, with more drag and flow. He sought nothing but his own pleasure, and Chloe’s entire body pulsed with a rolling, continual satisfaction. She couldn’t say whether it was one long orgasm or several repetitive small ones — either way, it left her gasping his name.

Abruptly he let out a long groan and shifted positions. He rose so that he knelt upright in the middle of the bed, his strong hands taking a firm hold on her hips, keeping them poised in midair exactly where he wanted them while her legs dangled and twitched. Her upper back and head still rested on the bed. Then it was Chloe’s turn to grab the headboard and hold on for all she was worth as he gave a primal snarl and began a fast and filthy roll of his lower body that would have put a stripper to shame. 

“Lucifer!” she cried out to him in pleasure, in worship, as he loomed over her, wings wide and thrashing. She felt like a wanton, willing sacrifice to his power and need. He lit the stars in her, planting them deep inside her body. 

He snarled again and slid one preternaturally strong arm beneath her, hauling her entirely up to his body, taking her entire weight and pressing them even closer together where they were joined, still thrusting as though trying to find a way to get inside of her forever. 

“Say it,” he demanded, his voice dropping and resonating in an inhuman register, his eyes alight. “_Tell me. _ I need to hear it.”

She didn’t have to ask what he meant. Chloe took his wrecked and pleading face in her hands again and gave him the words.

“Lucifer, I love you so much,” she groaned out. “You are so — _ ah! _ — good to me, my good Devil, my sweet Devil, there, yes, ah, _ YES!” _

Lucifer cried out her name to the high heavens as he came for her, wings arched and locked behind him, shaking from head to toe, and Chloe followed right behind. 

* * *

Recovery was a gradual process. For a long time, all they could do was struggle to catch their breath. Lucifer sprawled on his belly while Chloe lay on her back, almost completely covered by an oversized white wing. The only parts of her that peeked from beneath the wing were her calves and feet. 

When her breathing had evened out, Chloe tried to shift out from under his wing, but Lucifer turned his head to her and made a small noise of protest, shaking out the wing briefly only to resettle it in a way that more completely enfolded her. 

Chloe huffed a little and rolled her eyes at him. She could see him from beneath the apex of his wing. He just gave her a dopey smile in reply. 

“I want to keep you hidden,” Lucifer admitted quietly. “Keep you all to myself.” 

Chloe smiled and gave a hum of contentment. She could get behind that idea. Beneath the wing, she stretched carefully, feeling pleasantly achy but also getting stroked by feathers with every motion. She decided she liked the sensation. 

Lucifer snaked a hand beneath his wing to stroke her hair. “I think I understand what you were doing tonight, with the whole...everything.” He gestured vaguely in a circle. “And I think I’ve realized that I still have a lot to learn from you.”

“Hmm? About what?” Chloe asked. She caught his hand and drew it up to kiss at the backs of his fingers. 

“About how to be in love.” He said it with such simplicity and sincerity that Chloe fell for him all over again. 

She shuffled herself onto her side and wiggled toward him so that she could press their foreheads together, meanwhile trying her best to remain as hidden away beneath his wing as possible.

“We’ll learn together,” she promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) Thank you for reading. I hope it was fluffy enough. 
> 
> My other Lucifics, if you might be interested:  
* [One for Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457755) is another one shot. It even [has a podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466341) now, courtesy of the lovely [The_Scribesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith).  
* [Angel in the Streets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721020/chapters/49226108) is a multichapter fic.
> 
> And I'm [LuckyDragon10](https://luckydragon10.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
